Entre Ossos (Corrigido?)
by Maaiy
Summary: Stiles é um Husky Siberiano, cachorro de estimação e melhor amigo de Scott. Tenta conquistar a cadela Lydia de Allison, sempre que a temporada chega. Derek era o lobo de estimação de Laura, mas quando ela morreu ele foi dado aos cuidados de Chris Argent e sua filha. [Derek/Stiles]


Teen Wolf AU. - Entre Ossos.

Par: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Allison Argent, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whitmore.

[Rated in NC-16] (Não aconselhável para menores de 16 anos... mas só porque tem pequenas indiretas entre sexo animal.)

=/=/=

"Stiles!" gritou Scott, correndo pela casa com uma revista severamente rasgado na mão.

Ele correu, andou, gritou mais algumas vezes o nome de seu melhor amigo e achou ele dormindo no jardim, de baixo do sol.

"Stiles, porque diabos você rasgou minha revista?!" Scott gritou, irritação clara nos olhos, batendo o pé forte no chão.

O Husky levantou a cabeça rapidamente, olhando para seu dono, mas logo abaixou uma das orelhas e bufou.

_Ele era entediante._

Se ele pudesse falar, seria o que ele diria.

"Não me interessa se você não gosta das minhas revistas._ Eu_ gosto. Por isso você esta proibido de pegar elas de novo para ficar vendo as figuras." Scott mandou com sua voz de autoridade.

Mentira, Scott não tem voz de autoridade.

Stiles gemeu, sentado em direção ao dono, com as orelhas abaixadas. Triste pelo fato de não poder mais se divertir com as imagens.

"Pelo menos até você parar de devorar elas quando você termina." Scott apontou. Jogando a revista no chão e colocando as mãos na cintura. "Agora você pega e joga no _lixo_." mandou, recebendo mais um gemido e retrucou com um: "_Vai!_" apontando para o lixeiro lateral da casa.

Stiles, sendo o cachorro-gênio que era, abocanhou o pedaço de papel e levou em direção aos outros dejetos secos.

Scott ganhou Stiles no meu aniversário de 13 anos, de um amigo de sua mãe, um veterinário. Ele havia dito para Scott que aquele cachorro era especial, diferente dos outros tipos de cachorros. Ele havia dito que o Husky era um cachorro-gênio.

"O que é um ganiáta?" Scott se perguntava.

"É um tipo de mutação genética rara em animais irracionais." o veterinário o disse. "Que os transforma em racionais."

Scott pouco entendera o que ele queria dizer porque, afinal, ele tinha 13 anos. Mas não importava. Porque Stiles era seu melhor amigo.

Era estranho, mas Scott aprendera a entender as reações e expressões que seu cachorro fazia.

Podia-se até dizer que Stiles falava demais.

Não queria nem saber como seria se Stiles fosse humano.

Latidos vindos da rua chamaram a atenção de Stiles que estava observando alguns esquilos na árvore de sua casa. Ele se aproximou da certa e pulou verticalmente, tentando ver o que se passava do outro lado. Mas ele não era alto o suficiente.

Uma fragrância de _Lydia_ chegou pelo ar. Ela era uma das únicas cadelas que conhecia que também era geniata. Ele havia desenvolvido um certo interesse nela, propondo acasalamento sempre que chegava o cio, mas Stiles nunca teve sorte.

O Husky correu para dentro de casa, seguindo o cheiro de seu dono e encontrando-o em seu quarto, vendo algo em seu computador. Latiu algumas vezes pela trajetória para chamar atenção, pulando e jogando a cabeça para traz mostrando que queria ir lá fora.

Scott arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou pela janela. Não vendo nada, ele decidiu perguntar.

"O que houve?"

O cachorro latiu mais uma vez e mordeu a perna de seu dono, com a intenção de puxar o tecido da calça.

_Lydia. Lá fora. Agora!_ Ele puxou, gemendo.

"Lydia está lá fora?" perguntou Scott, de alguma forma, entendendo seu cão. O moreno abriu um sorriso e correu para a porta da frente, sendo seguido pelo Husky logo atrás.

"Ei, Scott!" sorriu Allison, uma vizinha de quarteirão.

Lydia era a cadela de Allison, Stiles a conheceu no mesmo dia em que Scott. Estavam caminhando. Stiles, correndo com alguma coisa que havia pego de Scott sem permissão, saltou portão a fora e deu de cara com a Chow-chow ruiva.

Allison gritou de susto e foi logo socorrida por Scott que se apaixonou a primeira vista.

Allison era nova por essas bandas naquela época. Havia voltado a morar na casa de seu pai assim que sua mãe se casou de novo.

Mas isso não é importante agora.

O importante é saber porque Lydia não estava com Allison!

"Quem é esse?" perguntou Scott assim que o assunto entre os dois começou a acabar.

Allison estava caminhando com um cachorro novo. Um cachorro alto, majestoso, negro. Stiles achou que talvez ele fosse uma mistura de Pastor Alemão com Husky. Talvez um SRD. Mas não conseguia sentir nenhum cheiro de especial nele. Nada que confirmava seus palpites.

Stiles não se aproximou. Talvez porque o animal era maior e medonho, talvez porque ele cheirava diferente, ou talvez porque ele não parava de olhar para Stiles com aqueles olhos amedrontadoramente vermelhos.

"Esse aqui é o Derek." Ele ouviu Allison dizer. "Aconteceu uma coisa com a antiga dona dele e meu pai decidiu adota-lo, porque eles costumavam ser íntimos e tudo mais."

Quando o assunto voltou, Stiles se recusou a fazer uma cara de entediado. Em vez disso, ficou olhando para aqueles olhos vermelhos.

_O que está olhando?_ Ele expressou, arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas caninas. Escondendo o medo.

O tal _Derek_ não disse nada.

_Você não é a Lydia._ Ele bufou uma vez. _Onde está Lydia?_ Latiu para Scott que pareceu não entender o recado. Empurrando-o para o lado, continuando a conversar com a Allison.

"Que raça ele é? eu esqueci de perguntar." comentou seu dono.

"Ah, ele não é um cachorro." Allison disfarçou um sorriso adorável. "Ele é um lobo." e com isso ela soltou uma risada disfarçada.

_Um lobo? _Pensou Stiles, olhando novamente para Derek, sentando eretamente, olhando fixo para o rosto do Husky. _Um lobo de estimação?_ Se Stiles pudesse rir ou sorrir, ele provavelmente estaria fazendo as duas ao mesmo tempo. _Você deve ser muito burro para se deixar ser preso, não é? Ou você é mimado para caramba. _Caçoou, coçando a parte de traz de sua orelha com a pata traseira.

"Levei ele no veterinário ontem." Allison comentou. "Pelo jeito, ele é um Lobo geniata que nem o Stiles, a Lydia e o Jackson!" ela pulou contente.

Stiles petrificou-se.

_OQUE?!_ Ele teria gritado se tivesse voz, mas só deu um pulo para traz, alternando seu olhar para Allison, Derek, Scott e _Derek_.

Morrer sendo atacado por um lobo de estimação, e os outros animais nem se quer o entendem!

Stiles olhou para o animal a sua frente e recuou alguns passos, prevenido. Sua expressão de desespero e medo estavam tão visíveis que qualquer outro animal poderia sentir.

Um certo animal chamado _Scott_ por outro lado, parecia ser uma exceção.

Assim que Stiles deu seus primeiros passos para trás, afastando-se do lobo, esse mesmo, antes sentado eretamente no chão, sem desviar o olhar de Stiles, levantou-se em todas as quatro majestosas patas.

A esse ponto Stiles começou a gemer de medo, tentando se esconder atrás das pernas de seu melhor amigo, sem sorte, ele tratou de sair correndo para trás da casa o mais rápido possível.

Ignorando Scott gritando por seu nome, tratou de correr para dentro de casa, escondendo-se em um de seus lugares favoritos que seria dentro de uma cabana de tecidos e panos em uma porta debaixo da escada. Um lugar que ele chamava de 'quarto'.

Porque se Scott tem um quarto em que pode expulsar Stiles sempre que quiser, afirmando que precisa de privacidade, então ele também quer um.

Escondeu-se em sua _cama_, um amontoado de panos brancos e amarelados. Enfiou-se por debaixo do maior e cobriu seu corpo por inteiro, escondendo tudo alem do focinho.

Porque aquele lobo fazia Stiles tremer de medo? Ele não sabia explicar.

Ele não queria uma explicação.

Ele não queria afirmar que seu coração canino estava batendo tão rápido á ponto de fazer ele arfar em repouso.

Após alguns minutos gritando por seu nome pela casa, Scott conseguiu o achar.

Seu rosto estava normal, á não ser pela expressão de confusão, dúvida e talvez preocupação.

"Ei amigo," ele soltou um suspiro e sorriu assim que percebeu uma movimentação embaixo do pano velho e um focinho desaparecendo por debaixo deste.

Stiles gemeu.

"Eles já foram embora." Scott comentou, aproximando-se e ajoelhando-se na frente do animal.

_Claro que eles foram, se não você não estaria aqui._ Stiles bufou.

"Não bufe para mim!" Scott revidou. "O que houve lá fora?"

O Husky descobriu seu rosto e abaixou as orelhas. Seus olhos cor de avelã fitavam os marrons de seu melhor amigo e balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro. _Eu não sei..._

"É por causa daquele lobo?" Scott sorriu, passando a mão pela cabeça do bichano.

Stiles balançou a cabeça. _Sim._

"Você está com medo dele ou algo assim?" O humano perguntou fazendo pequenos movimentos de carícia perto de sua orelha.

_..._ Stiles ficou parado, quieto, olhando fixadamente para o nada. Pensando._ Não tenho certeza..._

"Talvez você devesse falar com ele." Scott ofereceu, e tentou se explicar quando Stiles enrigeçeu embaixo de sua mão e gemeu. "Quero dizer!" ele gritou, se corrigindo. "Vocês dois são muito espertos, vocês com certeza tem muito para conversar." Seu sorriso pareceu ter seu certo efeito com o Husky.

"Derek é novo por aqui." ele disse. "Talvez você até goste dele." Scott passou a mãos mais algumas vezes rápidas pelo topo da cabeça do animal e levantou-se.

Stiles não podia dizer não depois desse argumento.

=/=/=

A segunda vez que o Husky viu o Lobo foi em um fim de semana em que Scott havia ido cobrir um turno extra em seu estágio e Allison apareceu sem avisar trazendo Lydia, e claro, seu mais novo _amigo_.

"Oi Stiles." Sorriu.

O Husky gostava dela, ela tinha um cheiro maravilhoso e um espírito acalmante. As vezes nem achava que seu melhor amigo merecia uma garota daquelas. Se Allison fosse um cachorro, provavelmente Stiles até poderia se propor como parceiro.

Mas Allison não era um cachorro.

Stiles olhou para ela por cima da cerca e balançou a cabeça.

_Oi Lydia!_ Latiu Stiles girando uma vez em torno de si mesmo e olhando pela fresta do portão principal no jardim da frente onde estavam. A cerca estava fechada dessa vez, oque era bom, porque Stiles podia fingir que não estava com medo de ser atacado a qualquer momento por uma das patas enormes de Derek.

_Oi Stiles. _A Chow-chow ruiva respondeu com um sorriso malicioso na face de cachorro._ Não vai correr e se esconder de medo dessa vez?_

_Hahaha_ Stiles forçou uma risada falsa.

"Scott está em casa?" Allison perguntou amigavelmente, apoiando-se na cerca e arrumando uma das mexas de cabelo atrás da orelha.

Stiles olhou para ela e negou com a cabeça._ Não, só volta ás 6h._

Nenhum humano é bom o suficiente para entender respostas específicas como essa, mas Stiles não liga e ainda sim as dá.

Allison afirmou com a cabeça, pensativa, torceu um pouco a boca e soltou um zumbido de raciocínio.

"Ok." ela disse. "A gente volta outra hora." ela sorriu e foi-se embora. Levando consigo os dois bichanos.

Stiles dormiu embaixo de seu lençol de novo aquela noite.

=/=/=

Na quarta vez, o Husky conseguiu arrancar uma expressão do rosto do lobo. Não era uma das melhores, mas de longe uma das piores. Uma bufada, um suspiro, uma expressão de 'Sem comentários' foi tudo que ele fez, e Stiles ainda sim contou como um ponto.

Ainda mais quando descobriu que havia voltado a dormir sem precisar se esconder embaixo de nada.

Haviam se encontrado mais algumas vezes. Provavelmente umas 9. Mas foi apenas na décima vez que se encontraram que Derek decidiu se pronunciar.

Eles estavam no parque. Scott correndo atrás de Allison que estava andando de bicicleta, ambos decidiram que seria produtivo para a relação deles um encontro romântico no parque. Trouxeram cesta e pano para piquenique, agora Allison contornava o lago de bicicleta alguns metros de distancia de Scott que havia apostado uma corrida saudável.

_Quer correr?_ Stiles propôs para Derek quando este, sentado eretamente na grama, parecia ter virado uma estátua olhando seriamente o casal de humanos se divertir.

Derek virou o rosto e olhou para Stiles levemente surpreso.

_Eu perguntei para a Lydia, mas ela disse que quer ficar deitada no sol._ Stiles comentou, tentando esboçar um sorriso canino.

E as primeiras palavras de Derek que Stiles ouvira foram:

_Não. _

E acabou.

Stiles suspirou e deitou-se no chão, seu rosto em suas patas.

Pelo menos Stiles conseguiu descobrir que aquele lobo não era mudo e que sua voz era tão grossa e séria quanto o resto de seu corpo.

=/=/=

Sem perceber Stiles começou a se perguntar coisas que nunca pensaria que se perguntaria antes.

_Se cachorros acasalam com cachorros, então lobos tem de acasalar com outros lobos._ Foi uma das dúvidas._ Onde Derek vai achar outro lobo geniata se ele não está caçando nenhum?_

Lobos não são tão fáceis de se encontrar quanto cachorros nessa parte do país.

_Talvez Allison consiga encontrar um pela internet._ Ele concluiu.

Parou e ergueu a cabeça em choque.

_Espera ai! _Ele correu para o quarto de seu dono e ficou arranhando a porta fechada. _Scott!_ Latia. _Scott! Se a Lydia é a única cadela geniata da cidade onde eu vou conseguir encontrar uma para mim?!_ Latia e pulava. Arranhando a porta do quarto.

"Não tenho tempo agora Stiles. Pergunte para outra pessoa!" gritou a voz de seu melhor amigo de volta.

Stiles deu uma patada na porta, bufou e saio.

_Espero que se esfole._ Rosnou levemente acusando Scott de um ato inadequado.

=/=/=

Ele não achou a resposta pelos próximos 5 dias, até que encontrou Lydia de novo e ela comentou sobre ter visto uma cadela geniata que havia recém chegado ao cio no veterinário.

_Mas o papo foi incrivelmente curto._ Ela comentou. _Mas eu entendo como Tensão Pós Cio é estressante._ Logo depois o Husky foi obrigado a ficar ouvindo histórias desinteressantes de uma Chow-chow e seu parceiro Dobermann.

Durante meia hora até que um ronronar aparecer por tráz e ele pulou assustado, deparando-se com o lobo de estimação dos Argents.

_Não me assusta assim!_ Gritou Stiles, afastando alguns passos.

Lydia sorriu e não resistiu o comentário.

_Achei que você não tinha medo do Derek._

É estranha explicar como, mas Stiles havia corado. Sim, bochechas caninas avermelhadas. Ele fazia isso algumas vezes, quando estava com vergonha, mas Scott nunca entendera como isso era possível.

_Susto é diferente de medo_. Stiles escondeu-se atrás de sua vergonha, tentando algumas caretas para mostrar que não ligava muito para a opinião dos outros.

Derek olhou para Lydia e piscou algumas vezes, pelo jeito era tudo que ele precisava para fazer uma pergunta.

_Estávamos falando da Erica._ A Chow-chow disse._ Aquela cadela que eu disse que havia visto no veterinário._

Derek franziu sua expressão e olhou sério para Stiles.

_Erica não é uma cadela._ Derek tudo menos gritou, sua voz era grossa, séria, roca, amedrontadora e direta. Arrancando um arrepio e fazendo Stiles engolir seco.

Arfou algumas batidas em seu coração e sem perceber ele estava correndo de novo.

Para dentro da casa de Allison? Para fora do jardim? Sair e correr 3 quilômetros até sua própria casa e esperar do lado de fora até Scott voltar? Para um buraco na parede e ver onde ela dá?

Última opção.

O buraco descia para debaixo da casa. Uma sala no porão, ele deduziu. Um lugar limpo, mas ao mesmo tempo velho.

Um lugar com cheiro de usado e panos jogados, espalhados pelo chão.

Um lugar confortante.

Lembrava-o um pouco de seu próprio canto. Mas o cheiro não era dele, claro. Apesar de não ser um cheiro nada ruim.

Ele ainda estava com o coração acelerado e arfando, mas assim que decidiu deitar naquele amontoado de panos velhos, estranhamente quentes, seu coração começou a relaxar.

Era tão confortável que provavelmente só ficar deitado não seria o bastante.

Seus olhos pingaram, e sem perceber ele estava acordando de um sono tão profundo que mau notara seu redor.

Estava escuro e ele se perguntava se Scott ainda estava por perto. Abandona-lo lá ele com certeza não faria. Mas a casa encima deles estava tão quieta que parecia vazia. Sua super audição não detectava nenhum barulho. Alem de uma respiração extra no local.

Virou seu rosto e finalmente notara o lobo de estimação deitado á seu lado, seus rostos estavam tão perto um do outro que Stiles se sentiria desconfortável se _fosse_.

O problema é que ouvir o coração de Derek bater na mesma velocidade que a sua era tão confortante quando aquele amontoado de panos. Seu lado direito estava mais quente que o esquerdo, provavelmente porque Derek emanava muito calor, ainda mais naquela época do ano.

Alguma coisa em si deve ter alarmado o animal que abriu os olhos de repente e olhou para Stiles ainda deitado á alguns centímetros de si.

Claro, o Husky deveria ter previsto isso, quer dizer, todos sabem que Stiles não era exatamente discreto.

_Aaah..._ O cão começou a dizer, porque silêncio não era a melhor coisa em um momento desses, opinião própria, claro. _Porque está aqui?_

_Porque essa cama é minha. _Stiles surpreendeu-se com o tom da voz do lobo, exatamente por ela não estar do jeito bruto e grosso que costumava ouvir.

A voz de Derek estava calma, quieta e confortável, assim como dormir perto dele.

Oh senhor, porque Stiles tinha que ser tão confuso com gostos?

_Onde está todo mundo? _Stiles perguntou-o. Sua própria voz parecia um tanto rouca.

Droga! Quantas horas ele havia dormido?

Derek não respondeu de imediato, apenas ficou olhando para Stiles por alguns segundos até que respondeu direto, olhando ainda mais fixo, se possível, nos olhos do cão.

_Decidiram que você passaria a noite aqui._

Mentira!

Não, Scott não faria isso, nem que Allison estivesse pedindo educadamente para ser levada para cama. Seu melhor amigo nunca abandonaria Stiles em outra casa sem conversar ou com a própria aceitação do mesmo!

_Não minta para mim!_ Gritou ele, aborrecido, talvez com medo de que seja verdade.

Derek levantou seu majestoso corpo e colou a cabeça de ambos. Olhos fitando olhos e focinho levemente ralado ao outro focinho. Suas testas estavam apertadas juntas e Stiles tentou desgrudar-se do ataque de intimidade.

Derek estava sendo _muito direto_, não é comum para uma relação daquelas, ele não estava entendendo mais nada e seu coração não ajudava.

Quando Stiles levantou-se tentou desviar a cabeça, descolando suas testas. Soltou um suspiro quente, quase como se não quisesse confessar que aquele ato o fizera tão inquieto e envergonhado como nada o fez antes.

_Derek, você-_ o Husky não teve oportunidade de pronunciar mais nada antes de sentir sua cabeça ser acariciada, os olhos do lobo estavam fechados, e ele estava, sem sombra de dúvidas, acariciando Stiles de propósito. Tentando chamar sua atenção.

Ele passava seu rosto pelo do outro, seu focinho descendo e passando por de baixo da boca do cachorro. Seu nariz levemente molhado encostou-o o pescoço.

Stiles soltou a respiração que não percebera que havia trancada, só depois que Derek passou seu rosto pelo outro lado. Uma de suas grandes patas teve a coragem de tentar um movimento ainda mais arriscado, pisando encima da pata mais perto que podia encontrar.

A esse ponto, Stiles estava gritando internamente. Não é como se ele pudesse fugir, muito menos gritar de verdade, porque ele não podia, Derek havia hipnotizado ele de algum jeito com aquele par de olhos vermelhos. Stiles não conseguia fazer mais nada a não ser ficar parado e deixar-se ser usado e abusado com carícias ousadas do lobo.

Até o momento em que Derek decide aprofundar e envolver sua língua no esquema.

No momento que a língua quente -Stiles notou- do animal tocaram a parte de dentro de sua orelha, o Husky foi libertado do transe e fez as duas coisas mais envergonhantes que um cachorro poderia fazer.

Ele gemeu e fugiu.

=/=/=

Se pelas próximas 4 noites ele não parava de se esfregar pelo chão, Scott preferiu não questionar.

Derek mentira aquela noite. Allison havia levado Scott para uma volta pelo quarteirão e Stiles esbarrou com eles assim que saio correndo porta a fora da residência da humana.

Alguma coisa dentro dele estava estranhamente inquieta.

Ele queria voltar, saber como Derek estava. Ver se ele ainda estava naquele amontoado de panos unicamente confortáveis que ele chamava de cama, esperando por Stiles, esperando ele voltar ali e deixar Derek lambe-lo. Mostrar afeição.

Mostrar sentimento.

Mas Stiles era fraco, seu coração mau resistira á aquilo e ele não saberia como reagir se algo do gênero acontecesse de novo. Ele cruzava os dedos que não tinha, mentalmente, desejando que nunca precise ver Derek de novo. Porque se ele ver... Stiles simplesmente não sabia como terminar essa frase.

Não era fácil resistir á uma caminhada, ainda mais quando seu melhor amigo está trabalhando extra e você tem pouco tempo para se divertir com ele. Mas Stiles não tinha opção, porque caminhar com Scott seria encontrar Allison, que seria, encontrar provavelmente Lydia, Derek ou _ambos_.

Ele não estava pronto para isso.

Então se segurou. Durante algumas semanas. Até que Scott confrontou-o e disse que Stiles devia sair e correr um pouco, porque a vida que ele estava tendo nesses últimos dias estava deixando-o pouco saudável. O que não seria nada bom e ele ficaria feio. E não chamaria atenção das cadelas no próximo cio. Que provavelmente nunca iram querer Stiles de nenhum jeito. Que o fez lembrar um animal que deixou claro que o desejava, e as palavras cio e bonito na mesma frase nunca o fizeram tremer tanto.

Porque Scott o convenceu de ir caminhar.

=/=/=

Por algum milagre animal do destino, nem Derek ou Lydia apareceram. O que foi um alívio até o momento que chegou em casa e viu Allison parada na frente do portão, com Lydia na coleira.

Daí seu alívio desapareceu.

"Oi!" sorriu Scott, bobo de amor.

Bobo.

"Scott, oi, desculpa se vou atrapalhar mas eu preciso de ajuda." a humana disse sem fôlego, apertando forte a corrente que estava ligada a coleira da Chow-Chow. Scott nem teve tempo de perguntar, sua expressão assustada já dizia o suficiente e ela continuou, "Derek fugiu para a floresta, disse que iria voltar dentro de algumas horas e não deixou ninguém ir com ele, e depois ele simplesmente saio e até agora não voltou." Allison fez uma cara tão triste que até Stiles sentiu vontade de fazer o que Scott estava fazendo, abraça-la e acariciar sua cabeça.

O Husky olhou para a Chow-Chow que parecia séria, pensativa, olhando penetrantemente no crânio canino do macho.

_Faz quantas horas?_ Ele perguntou á colega.

_9._ Respondeu ela.

_Ninguém foi atrás dele?_ Stiles poderia até fingir que não estava preocupado mas ninguem cairia nisso. _Quer dizer, ele é um lobo, seu habitat natural é o bosque, então ele deve estar bem se ninguém decidiu sequestrá-lo._

O olhar que Lydia dava para ele, era algo entre irritação e compreensão.

_Ele espera que você vá buscar ele_. Ela disse sem o menor pingo de entonação.

_Não minta para mim! Porque vocês dois ficam mentindo para mim? Eu sei diferenciar, tá bom? _Stiles retrucou. Porque, sério, isso irrita.

Lydia bufou, chamando a atenção dos humanos. Olhou fixo para Stiles de novo e apontou sua cabeça em direção ás arvores.

_Só vai atrás dele logo!_ Gritou ela.

"O que há garota?" perguntou Allison para Lydia, que ainda tinha seus olhos grudados nos do Husky.

Stiles engoliu seco, piscou e distribuiu o peso pelo corpo algumas vezes, então olhou para seu melhor amigo.

"O que houve Stiles?" perguntou Scott.

Pode não ser culpa dele. Pode não ser culpa de ninguém, mas Derek estava provavelmente encrencado, ou machucado, ou perdido, ou qualquer outra coisa, e Stiles não estava se dando muito bem com essa imagem mental.

Ele franziu o cenho para Scott e correu rua a baixo em direção ao bosque, ignorando seu amigo correndo atrás dele, gritando por seu nome e chantageando-o.

Após 3 quarteirões, ele conseguiu despistar Scott e correu em direção ao fundo do bosque.

=/=/=

O bosque não era tão grande, mas de longe pequeno. Ele levaria umas boas 2 horas para conseguir encontrar Derek se ele estivesse parado em algum lugar.

Mas ele tinha a vantagem de ser cachorro e ter faro avançado, então ele encontrou Derek em menos de 40 minutos.

_Derek!_ ele gritou, á 20 metros de distância, assim que o viu deitado no chão olhando para o céu. _Ainda bem que te encontrei, a Allison estava super preocupada, como você faz um negócio desses? _Ele falava, sem muito fôlego, mas ao mesmo tempo contente.

Derek fitou-o e olhou de novo para o céu.

_Noite de lua cheia? _Stiles perguntou acompanhando o gesto, recuperando o fôlego. _O que você é? um lobisomem? _Ele ria.

Derek levantou-se e começou a andar de volta ao caminho de onde Stiles viera.

_Espera aí! Como assim? Você estava bem esse tempo todo e simplesmente não quis voltar, preocupando todo mundo? Você é o pior amigo de estimação que existe._ O Husky soltava as palavras, gritando, falando, com vários tipos de entonações._ E agora você volta, como quem não queria nada. Derek, sério, não precisa se explicar para mim, mas explica para Allison ou pra Lydia. Pelo menos... Pelo menos deixa alguém informado que você pode demorar mais para voltar._ Ele explicava, abaixando o tom de voz a cada passo._ Ou simplesmente voltar..._

Eles não precisavam conversar. Derek nunca conversa de qualquer maneira, ele dizia para si mesmo.

O lobo andando á alguns passos a sua frente parou, ele suspirou e olhou para trás. Olhou para Stiles.

_Enquanto você ainda estiver ao meu alcance eu sempre vou voltar._ Sua voz grossa cortou a de Stiles. Deixando-o sem nenhuma.

Não que ele tivesse algo para dizer, porque depois disso, ele ainda não acreditava que ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar ao invés de fugir e correr para seu amontoado de panos, que são tão confortáveis quanto ás de Derek, que o fez lembrar da cena de algum tempo atrás e o fato de que os dois estavam no meio do bosque á noite sozinhos não estava ajudando _nada_.

Durante o trajeto de volta para casa de Allison, reinou apenas silêncio.

Meio desconfortável, mas ninguém falou nada. Isto é, Stiles não falou nada. Porque Derek falar algo agora seria tão impossível quanto tacar fogo no mar.

Mas... Já não conseguiram isso uma vez?

_Você devia ir para sua casa, talvez Scott esteja te esperando._ E não é que ele falou?

_Não,_ Stiles negou._ Conhecendo ele, provavelmente está na _sua_ casa me esperando._ E com isso, soltou um baixo riso já imaginando a cena de seu melhor amigo em desespero por não ter nenhuma notícia do animal.

Derek o impediu de continuar o caminho, parando-se na frente do Husky majestosamente.

Isto é claro, o lobo é sempre majestoso.

_Stiles._ O bicho o chamou. _Não queria te assustar naquele dia. Mas também sei que você está sendo muito teimoso em relação á mim._ Derek continuou o que, pelo jeito, era a maior frase que já tinha dito na vida. _Eu quero clamar você._

Se com isso Stiles caio sentado no chão. Engoliu seco, olhando para os lados, procurando algum ser vivo na rua ou no bosque logo atrás.

Ele acabava de receber uma declaração indecente. E estava seriamente inquieto. Não tinha resposta para aquilo.

Palavras pelo menos não.

Seu rabo por outro lado...

Ele sabia que seu rosto estava vermelho, e sabia que Derek sabia que ele não tinha como dizer 'não' para aquilo. Seu coração, e respiração entregavam que, provavelmente, no fundo, era Stiles que queria ser clamado.

Derek avançou dois passos e deslizou sua lateral pela mesma do Husky.

E mesmo que Stiles tenha ficado parado, sem reação, Derek sabia que ele estava aceitando aquela carícia como muitas outras futuras que ele provavelmente vai.

O lobo não se aprofundou. O que surpreendeu Stiles, mas ao mesmo tempo o aliviou. Não era como se ele quisesse ser clamado naquele momento e naquele lugar!

Quando chegaram juntos á casa de Allison, foram abraçados e paparicados um pouco até que depois de conversar e chegar á um acordo que Derek sempre poderia sair para o bosque se ele não passar de 3 horas sem dar notícias, Scott e Stiles foram embora.

O Husky teve que embaraçadamente explicar porque o lobo lambera sua face quando eles se despediram no portão.

A desculpa era de que a lambida foi um gesto de agradecimento. Porque Stiles não tinha coragem de dizer para seu melhor amigo que em pouco tempo ele provavelmente estaria sendo clamado como parceiro de um lobo selvagem.

Não que Derek seja selvagem. Quer dizer, Stiles não liga se ele for.

Menos na cama.

Ou contando com a cama.

Stiles já não tinha certeza de mais nada.

=/=/=

Stiles não tinha certeza como enrolar seu amigo por mais muito tempo...

Era constante a visita de Allison á sua casa, e Stiles sempre arranjava um jeito de Scott ir levá-lo á dela. Allison sabia. Lydia e sua boca grande já devem ter espalhado para a cidade inteira. Mas Scott é lerdo, ele só percebe quando esta óbvio.

E talvez... Tudo bem, eles _estavam_ sendo um pouco óbvios.

Derek era possessivo. Do tipo meloso que mostra afeição 24 horas se possível.

Normalmente, quando eles se encontram fora, eles brincam e conversam com a Lydia e outros cachorros burros. Talvez uma ou duas carícias são envolvidas, mas nada muito alarmante.

Quando eles se encontram na casa de alguém... Bem, ambos tem seu próprio canto, seu confortável número de lençóis e panos usados, e normalmente é para lá onde eles vão.

Derek prometeu que não iria forçar nada com Stiles por enquanto, mas o que eles tinham dentro daquelas quatro paredes era inteiramente _íntimo_, de todas as formas, tamanhos e posições.

Apesar de não terem se clamado apropriadamente ainda, não tinha como negar que um praticamente exalava posse pelo outro. Então, como dito antes, talvez esteja difícil de explicar as coisas.

Também, desaparecer durante a chegada e reaparecer de novo quando estavam indo embora era bastante suspeito, convenhamos.

Foi em uma noite de lua cheia que, no meio á carícias íntimas e românticas, Stiles gemeu de uma maneira diferente e eles decidiram que era hora.

Derek os cobriu com um dos lençóis e começaram.

Estavam na casa de Stiles, em sua cama, no quarto de tranqueiras embaixo da escada. Por volta de 15 minutos depois, ouviu-se um uivo, alto, alguns vizinhos até curiosos ficaram. Mas como provavelmente Scott e Allison estavam fazendo a mesma coisa no quarto de cima, eles provavelmente decidiram que seria melhor terminar e verificar o que houve _depois_. O que foi uma ideia ótima, porque se eles entrassem no quarto de Stiles naquele momento, eles teriam visto Stiles deitado no chão, com suas patas dianteiras perto de seu rosto vermelho, boca fechada e focinho arfando. Olhos brilhantes e levemente lacrimejados. Derek, deitado encima dele, lambendo qualquer parte das costas e cabeça que ele podia encontrar. Suas patas dianteiras apoiando-o no chão, para não esmagar Stiles com seu peso, e a parte de baixo de ambos os corpos ainda coberto pelo lençol.

Não que fizesse diferença que os humanos não chegaram naquela hora, porque eles continuavam naquela posição quando Scott abriu a porta. Allison logo atrás com uma mão na boca, tampando um incerto sorriso.

Stiles podia ter latido, pulado para fora do lençol ou mentir, gesticulas que não era nada daquilo, mas Derek encima de si estava confortável e sua cabeça não estava funcionando direito. O Husky apenas tampou seus olhos com as patas e gemeu de vergonha. Vendo a expressão de seu parceiro, Derek puxou o lençol e cobriu ambos da visão de seus humanos.

Stiles começou a se sentir satisfeito e sortudo com o fato de Derek conseguir entender perfeitamente o que ele precisa, quando ele precisava.

Eles ouviram Allison cochichar para Scott e então fechar a porta pedindo uma leve e sincera desculpa para os animais.

Stiles gemeu mais uma vez de vergonha e, se possível, seu rosto ficou tão vermelho que seus olhos chegaram a lacrimejar.

O lobo antecipou-se, saindo de cima do cachorro e deitando-se ao seu lado. Dando mais liberdade para lambe-lo o rosto.

_Você ainda não tinha contado para ele._ Derek disse, como se fosse uma pergunta, mas ao mesmo tempo não. Como se ele já soubesse da resposta.

_Não._ O Husky sussurrou ao meio de outro gemido. _Desculpa._

O lobo lambeu-o a parte de dentro da orelha onde havia machucado com seus dentes no meio do ato, Stiles não conseguia se lembrar quando isso aconteceu, mas se lembra que na hora foi mais prazeroso que doloroso.

_Esta tudo bem, Allison dá um jeito de acalma-lo._ Terminou pousando sua cabeça sobre a nuca do outro e desacelerando seu coração. _Durma um pouco._

_Não sei se isso vai ser possível..._ Ele disse da boca para fora, porque sabia que depois daquilo, dormir era uma ótima ideia. Ainda mais naquele amontoado de panos que cheiravam á ele e também á Derek.

=/=/=

Allison chamou Derek para ir embora e depois de receber alguns olhares, dois gemidos e um rosnado, ela decidiu que seria uma boa ideia deixar Derek passar a noite.

Scott por outro lado, não parecia muito contente.

"Desculpa Derek, mas sou eu quem vai passar a noite com Stiles hoje." Scott disse, olhando fixo para ambos os olhos sérios do animal.

Derek olhou Stiles, triste, incerto, querendo passar o resto da noite inteira apenas junto ao parceiro que havia recém clamado. Stiles, que quietamente levantou-se e andou devagar para o lobo, abaixou sua cabeça e colou suas testas. Piscou três ou quatro vezes, em uma conversa interna. Derek bufou e acariciou sua lateral uma última vez, indo em direção á porta.

"Isso é tão fofo." Allison não se segurou e comentou, acompanhando os dois com os olhos.

Assim que ambos foram embora, Stiles já esperava o discurso.

...Que não veio.

Scott torceu o rosto um pouco, mas suspirou e foi para seu quarto.

Stiles o seguiu.

"Você vai dormir nos pés." seu melhor amigo disse assim que ele apareceu na porta.

Stiles sorriu e pulou encima da cama.

"Eu não estou bravo porque você está 'casado' ou seja lá o termo que se dá para dois animais," Scott esclareceu. "Mas se fosse uma cadela tudo bem, agora que é outro cara vou ter que dividir a sua atenção!" o humano bufou.

Stiles rio, do melhor jeito que podia.

"Não ria de mim, é sério!" Scott jogou-o uma almofada. "Eu sei que você tem que dividir sua atenção com a Allison, mas você provavelmente ganharia dela se vocês tivessem que lutar até a morte." ele tagarelava "Eu ia perder pro Derek se ele viesse com todas aquelas garras e dentes de lobo!" seu argumento era válido.

Stiles rio mais algumas vezes e avançou em Scott, lambendo-o o rosto.

Seu amigo o parou.

"Você não passou sua língua em nenhum lugar -"

_Oh meu Deus!_ Gritou Stiles internamente, batendo no rosto de Scott com suas patas.

Eles estavam bem.

=/=/=

Pode não ser o momento mais apropriado, ou o local, mas Derek sempre arranja um jeito de aparecer aleatoriamente no portão da frente da casa de Scott procurando por Stiles.

Até ajudara Stiles a furar um buraco na terra, no jardim dos fundos onde ele pudesse passar por debaixo da cerca.

Se um não estava em casa, estava na casa do outro, tirando uma vez em que os dois fugiram para a floresta e receberam xingões de ambos os humanos por não terem dado notícia. No fim, acabaram ficando 1 semana sem se ver como castigo, mas Derek arranjou um jeito de fugir e invadir a casa de Stiles enquanto ele estava dormindo, assustando-o mas deixando-o feliz ao mesmo tempo. Sim, eles fizeram amor escondido embaixo do lençol de novo naquele dia.

Scott podia até não estar satisfeito com isso, mas ele não era exatamente chato.

Se você considerar pegando os dois brincando de lutinha do meio da sala enquanto assistia TV e ter gritado para os dois irem arrumar um quarto ser normal. Scott ainda era seu melhor amigo então estava tudo bem...

Até que Stiles começou a se sentir duas vezes mais sensível e carente que costumava ser. Não, Stiles não estava grávido, não tinha como, Stiles era macho. Mas a sensação era tão forte quanto uma ferida exposta. Stiles precisava ver Derek, sentir o calor de sua presença e saber que ele estava bem, que estava ali pelo menos uma vez por _hora_. Ele chegou á falar para Scott que também não entendia, mas seu corpo começava a ficar mal, sensível, se ele ficasse muito tempo sem sentir o cheiro de Derek por perto.

Stiles precisava de Derek ali.

Scott não gostou nada da ideia.

O pai de Allison não era contra Derek passar algum tempo na casa de Scott, pelo menos até eles se enjoarem um pouco um do outro e ver se essa necessidade de Stiles era passageira. Allison adorou a ideia, mas Scott não.

_Ele não gosta de mim._ Comentou Derek um dia, em que Stiles chamou-o para tomar banho de sol juntos na varanda. Eles haviam brincado com o regador de grama por algumas horas e agora estavam deitados, recuperando o fôlego.

Uma das vantagens desse relacionamento foi que Derek começou a falar mais, o que era ótimo, porque agora eles tinham como _conversar_.

_Gosta sim._ Respondeu Stiles, de barriga para cima, olhando Derek de ponta cabeça._ Ele só é ciumento para caramba._ Stiles ria.

Derek deu-lhe um olhar confuso.

_Eu não tenho que lutar com ele por atenção, tenho?_ Perguntou, não tendo certeza se sorria ou não.

_Meu Deus, o que foi que eu fiz para merecer vocês dois?!_ Gritou indignado. Parceiro e melhor amigo ciumentos, sério isso? Levantou-se e atacou o lobo deitado majestosamente na grama, que facilmente desviou e tapeou suas costas com uma de suas grandes patas.

_Peguei. _Sorriu, começando a correr antes mesmo de Stiles raciocinar suas palavras.

E não tem como não amar um lobo desses.

Stiles convenceu Scott a deixar Derek passar pelo menos uma noite para ver se tem algum problema. Uma noite apenas, e com a advertência de que a qualquer uivo ouvido ele seria jogado para fora e iria dormir no sereno, Derek passou a noite na cama de Stiles junto a ele... Sem consumá-lo. O que o deixou um pouco angustiado, porque não sabia finalizar um ato sem uivar. Mas Stiles compensou-o com várias seções de carícias íntimas, então tudo bem.

Depois daquela noite, e de provavelmente mais duas que vieram á acontecer nos próximos meses. Stiles não se via livre daquela sensação estranha e desconfortável de sensibilidade e carência, mesmo dormindo com Scott em sua cama, ele não se segurava á noite, gemendo como se estivesse sentindo alguma dor.

O barulho não deixava Scott dormir, então ele passava as noites em claro, mal dormidas, uivando no quintal e desaparecendo quando Scott xingava-o. Reaparecendo mais algumas vezes no decorrer da noite.

Quando um dos vizinhos apareceu para reclamar, Scott puxou Stiles pela orelha e obrigou-o a pedir desculpas.

E mesmo tentando parar ele não conseguia. Aquela sensação estava muito forte, estava quase o controlando.

Estava quase fazendo Stiles fazer loucuras.

Na última noite em que Scott ouviu Stiles uivar para a lua, foi quando começou a ver Derek saindo de seu quarto pela manhã. Ele literalmente aparecia do nada durante a noite, acalmando Stiles e deixando seu pobre melhor amigo dormir.

Provavelmente foi esse o motivo que levou Scott a repensar na história de Derek se mudar para sua casa.

=/=/=

Havia se passado 2 anos que se conheciam, e talvez 11 meses que se mudaram juntos, e estavam todos felizes.

Até que em uma das fugidas para a floresta que os dois costumavam fazer em noites de lua cheia, algo diferente veio para casa. Scott notou, na energia de seu amigo que aparecera na porta de seu quarto gritando para que ele descesse rápido, que algo novo estava para acontecer. E suas expectativas estavam certas quando Scott se deparou com uma filhote pendurando na boca do lobo.

"Você deu cria?!" gritou Scott indignado, levando um chute na perna.

_Idiota!_ Scott teve quase certeza que ouviu Stiles dizer isso quando latiu.

"Quem é esse?" Ele abaixou-se, pegando o pequeno filhote com as mãos e observando-o com cuidado. "Opa, fêmea." ele sorriu, olhando para Stiles que já sabia. "Vocês a encontraram ou a roubaram?" arqueou uma sobrancelha suspeita para o lobo.

Ele recebeu um rugido como resposta. Dois, _dois_ rugidos.

"Ok, ok, já entendi." ele defendeu-se.

Levantou-se e levou a cadela para o sofá, deitando-a no meio da almofada.

Stiles o seguiu, pulando encima do sofá e deitando ao lado do animal novo, curvando seu corpo para que tentasse contornar e proteger a criatura em um círculo.

"Pretende ficar com ela?" perguntou Scott, já tendo uma breve ideia do que se passava ali.

O olhar que Stiles deu, foi mais digno que mil palavras, mas decidiu enfatizar balançando a cabeça em afirmativa.

Scott suspirou, e direcionou seu olhar para Derek, ainda sentado no chão, olhando para os dois.

"E você?" Scott perguntou-o.

O lobo apenas piscou e afirmou uma vez. Porque ele era _majestoso_, claro que ele iria fazer algo daquele tipo.

"Então... posso dar um nome para ela?" ele sorriu e recebeu dois pares de olhos brilhando. Contentes. Felizes.

Quando Scott contou para Allison a história ela não acreditou, e foi ver a criatura pessoalmente.

Quando chegaram a casa, foram direto para o quarto do casal animal, que estavam deitados, enrolados em volta do pequeno filhote, cabeça de Stiles deitada com a cabeça de Derek pousada encima.

"Isso é tão adorável que sinto até inveja." ela sorriu, apertando a unha de seu polegar entre os dentes.

"Nós podemos arrumar isso." Scott propôs indiretamente, sorrindo mas ao mesmo tempo vermelho. Porque ele também era adorável quando conseguia.

Se um dos animais comentou algo á respeito de Allison ter literalmente se jogado e se pendurado em Scott beijando-o loucamente, nenhum dos humanos notou.

_Pelo jeito vamos formar uma família grande._ Stiles comentou, sorrindo.

=/=/=

E eu acho que vou terminar a história por aqui.

Fim.

:D


End file.
